Operation Deception
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam was gone, taken by the Decepticons. When they find him again will he be the same as he was before? Or will his time with the Decepticons change him past the point of no return?


_**Alright I know that I said that I wouldn't be putting this up until I closed one of my open stories but I couldn't help myself. I just had to give this to you since it was in high demand. So I hope that you all enjoy this, the sequel to Operation Lock Down.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Transformers or Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. I do however own this plot line and if someone ever feel the want or need to expand on this new universe of mine then please ask me and I will happily give you permission to do so.  
**_

* * *

"I can't believe what a giant waste of time this was!"

A collective sigh came from everyone who was sitting in the cargo hold of the large carrier plain. The very loud complaint came from the big black truck sitting at the back of the hold and it wasn't the first time that they had heard it.

"Easy Ironhide." Will said. "We are all upset with this."

"Upset!" Ironhide yelled. "This is far worse then being upset!"

A very loud sigh came from the large rescue hummer that was sitting in front of Ironhide's alt form.

"Ironhide will you stop making such a fuss over this!" Ratchet said. "This isn't the first time we have had to mobilize only to find nothing there."

It had been almost a week since they had gotten the warning of several Decepticons roaming around in the human's city of London. They had packed up and left their main base as fast as they could; taking with them almost every Autobot that they had. The flight over had been long and boring and even Ratchet had been looking forward to fighting a few 'Cons when they landed. When they touched down in London they had all spread out over the large city and started scanning for any sign of the Decepticons. For almost a week they roamed the city trying to find some trace of the 'Cons but by the end of the week they had turned up with nothing.

The moment they found that there was no reason for them to be there they had to pack up and head back to there base. Needless to say everyone was upset with the large amount of wasted time. Ratchet had been the most upset since that was valuable time that he could have spent with Sam. At the thought of his soon to be spark mate Ratchet began to fidget on his shocks wanting to get back to him as fast as possible. Checking his internal clock and the countdown that he had set up the moment they had taken off he saw that they should be arriving back at the base any moment.

His calculations where right as everyone felt the plain start to descend and finally the hard jerk as it hit the ground and started to stop. After another five minutes the large door at the rear of the plane opened giving them all a view of the base beyond. The moment the door was open enough Ratchet started moving forward but stopped as he got his first look at the base. With the screeching of tires he pulled out and quickly transformed looking around.

Large clouds of black smoke where pouring from several buildings which where either half destroyed or gone completely. Large chunks were blown out of the ground and there were dark stains of what Ratchet assumed was human blood and maybe some mech fluids.

"Vector Sigma!" Ratchet said as he took a few steps forward.

Ironhide was right behind him transforming and looking around his optics wide.

"What in the name of the pit happened here?" He asked.

"I have no idea..." Ratchet said.

They heard the heavy foot steps of the others as they all gathered together. The soldiers gathered to looking at the destruction with wide eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" Will whispered.

"Either they had one hell of a party while we were gone, or we got played big time." Epps said as he kicked some rubble.

Everyone looked at Optimus waiting to see what he had to say.

"Spread out..." He said. "Look for survivors and see if you can find out anything about what happened here."

Quickly everyone ran off to do as instructed. The soldiers went into the buildings where the Autobots couldn't get into and the Autobots entered the larger buildings and started down into the underground section of the base looking for anyone. All around the base there were wounded or dead soldiers. They also found large chunks of Cybertronian armor that they knew belonged to the only three 'bots that had been left on the base. They found several large pieces of armor that belonged to both Prowl and Wheeljack, but there was very little of anything that belonged to Sam/Shockpad.

As Ratchet continued to search for anyone who might be trapped or hurt he started getting worried when no real sign of Sam was found. As the day grew closer and closer to its end some form of order had started to return to the base. Ironhide had managed to find Prowl who was close to stasis on the far side of the base. He was inside a half caved in building protecting a large group of wounded soldiers and cowering scientists. Prowl was now resting in the med bay which had managed to remain unharmed.

Once he was sure that Prowl was alright Ratchet left the med bay and started heading to Wheeljack's lab. He hadn't been able to get in there before but he knew that Wheeljack was in there. The lab was his safe place no matter what planet he was on. Ratchet stopped at the door and tried once again to open it. Like before it remained tightly shut. Sighing he banged hard on it with his fist.

"Wheeljack!" He yelled. "Open up!"

There was no sound from inside but the door clicked and slowly slid open. Ratchet stepped inside and looked around at the lab. He couldn't tell if it was destroyed or not since it was always a mess.

"Wheeljack?" He called out looking for the mech.

"Ratchet..." He heard his name whispered from the far corner of the room.

Making his way quickly over there Ratchet froze for a moment as he saw Wheeljack laying against the wall clutching a large gash in his armor where energon was pouring out. Ratchet rushed to his side and pulled his servo away and started sealing the gash.

"You slagging idiot." He said. "Why wouldn't you open the door before? Do you know that you could have put yourself into permanent stasis?"

Wheeljack didn't say anything at first. He just sat there and let Ratchet work until he was done.

"Ratchet... I am sorry..." Wheeljack said.

"What are you talking about Wheeljack?" Ratchet said. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do..." He sighed. "I couldn't stop them from taking him..."

Ratchet froze and his optics narrowed as he looked at Wheeljack.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked worried that he already knew what he was referring to.

Wheeljack's optics brightened and he began projecting a hologram of the lab from an earlier time. Ratchet saw everything from Wheeljack's point of view. He was in the lab working on some project when he turned around and saw Sam walking in. The exchanged words for a moment before the view shifted to the roof where he saw it vibrate and small amounts of rock started to fall. Wheeljack turned back to look at Sam who had a look of fear in his optics.

Wheeljack moved forward pushing Sam further into the lab to protect him. He went to the door and looked out only to come face to face with several Decepticons. He took a blast from a cannon in the shoulder which sent him flying back into the lab where Sam quickly helped him back up. Wheeljack brought out his gun and let out a few shots at the 'Cons but it had little effect on the large number. A second blast from one of the 'Cons ripped through the armor on Wheeljack's side causing the gash that Ratchet had just finished fixing. The force of the blast pulled Wheeljack from Sam's grip and he fell to the floor.

Ratchet watched Sam yell something to the 'Cons who responded with evil grins on there face plates. Sam picked up a large object and waved it threateningly even though he knew that it would do no good. There was a small pause before the crowd of Decepticons parted and in stepped Megatron grinning wolfishly. Static had started to dance around Wheeljacks vision blocking small sections of the hologram from view. Megatron spoke for a moment before his eyes went dark in what Ratchet realized was him sending a data burst. A moment later Ratchet saw Sam's body tense up before falling to the floor in a heap.

Ratchet watched in horror as two Decepticons moved forward and picked up Sam's body and followed the others out of the lab leaving Wheeljack inside. The hologram ended and Wheeljack sighed heavily. Ratchet stood in silence after watching the hologram, he didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry Ratchet..." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet slowly moved to a sitting position leaning heavily against the wall for support. He could feel it coming and he didn't want to have to deal with fixing whatever got broken from the fall down.

"Wheeljack..." Ratchet whispered. "Call Optimus..."

With that Ratchet felt a strong pulse explode from his spark which over loaded his systems sending him right into stasis.

* * *

Deep in the outer reaches of space, the fallen Nemesis ship rested. Loud screams could be heard from deep inside the downed ship and all the Decepticons that were stationed around it shared the same evil smiles as they knew what was going on inside. Inside Megatron grinned as he watched everything from the Fallen's former throne. A large berth had been moved into the chamber and resting on it was the black and red form of the Autobot that they had captured. Standing next to the 'bot was Soundwave and Starscream.

"He seems to be slightly stronger willed than we thought Lord Megatron..." Starscream said.

"How amusing..." Megatron said looking down at the panting form. "But it will not last much longer. Soundwave... its your turn to have some fun with him."

"Soundwave acknowledges." Came the monotone voice.

The large mech moved closer to the Autobot who began to try and push himself away from him shouting out in the primitive human language.

"Do not worry little Autobot... this will only hurt... a lot..." Starscream said happily as long tentacles started to slither out from Soundwave and began breaching the Autobot's armor. Slowly his struggling slowed until he wasn't moving at all. There was a small moment of silence before he threw his head back and his screams began again much louder then they had been before as he felt the 'Con force his way into his mind and into his very spark. The pain he felt was like nothing before and there was no escaping it. He was sure that if he didn't die soon that he would for sure go mad.

* * *

_**Ah... I hate awkward silences... I really don't know what to say. When writing the part with Ratchet seeing the hologram I thought for a moment that it kind of condescends with the small sneak peek that I posted at the end of Lock Down. But then I thought that it worked better this way. What are you're thoughts on the subject?**_

_**Please Review and let me know... or if you just want to yell at me that is good too. **_


End file.
